1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a steam heated bad for the comfort of the person or persons sleeping thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bed with a temperature controlled steam heated sleeping surface.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
It is well known that beds can be heated by use of electric blankets, electric sheets, hot water bottles, heated stones, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,151 teaches a hydronic radiant heater bed utilizing heated water pumped from a source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,025 teaches the use of heated air to warm a patient during a progressive medical procedure.
There is continuing need for an improved bed with a heated surface bed for sleeping thereon.